


Tu Seras Aimé

by GreyProse



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Track Playing: Pleasant Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyProse/pseuds/GreyProse
Summary: The Singularity proffers unto him a box. Metatron gets confused.
Kudos: 4





	Tu Seras Aimé

The Singularity proffers unto him a box.  
  
It's a quaint little thing, wrapped in ivory silks and playful pastels. It seems out of place in the hands of the one carrying the fate of the skies itself, but as the Captain of the Grandcypher holds out the teeny object expectantly to him, cheeks just as pink, the archangel is harshly reminded of their mortal youth.  
  
...Metatron refocuses his attention to the box.  
  
Behind the transparent seal are cut chunks separated in columns, these a significantly dark contrast to the rest. They're aesthetically shaped and pleasing to look at besides, though Metatron knows not the name for it. So he asks.  
  
 _They're hearts!_  
  
Ah. Imitations of the human heart, are they? How appropriately dainty.  
  
 _And they're made of chocolate._  
  
He doesn't know what that is.  
  
 _It's a kind of dessert made from cacao beans. It can be bitter, it can be sweet, it can even be bittersweet. Heh._  
  
He tilts his head, and tells the Singularity that while he understands the concept, he has no reference with which to compare the aforementioned tastes. Lucilius did not deign to grant him taste buds, after all.

_Really?_  
  
Really. Amongst other things.  
  
 _Huh. Well, uh, I still hope you would accept it._  
  
Why?  
  
 _It's a gift. For you._  
  
...Why?

_I appreciate you?_  
  
Metatron's frame shutters for a second. He doesn't know why that is or what it entails, but he is still connected to the dream and that's the important thing. Filing away the hiccup for later analysis, he looks down at the offered... gift, again.

Very well, then.

Moved by equal curiosity and the Singularity's sincerity, Metatron open his palms—and the human all but bounced right into his hands.  
  
They don't let go.  
  
And Metatron sees it all; the hunt for inspiration, the ingredients chosen, the careful consideration on presentation. Wait, this is—it actually—

Metatron holds the box of chocolates as if it were something fragile, something real—it _is_ real, and it's currently sitting on the bedside table in the Singularity's room. He sees the immediate need to reiterate that his body has been rendered immaterial, and that effort spent on a being who has no need for such things in the first place is an effort ill-spent.  
  
But their smile only turns devilishly coy, their gaze unwavering. Suddenly, Metatron doesn't know where to look. Suddenly, his mind went thoroughly blank.

He eventually realises that the only reasonable course of action is to say _thank you_.

And as soon as the clumsily said words escaped his masked lips, the dreamscape begins to fade; the Singularity's consciousness has begun to surface, as if satisfied with his response. They clasp their hands over his, together with the not-unreal gift, laughing to the end.  
  
 _Happy Valentine's Day!_  
  
Metatron doesn't know what that is. He'll have to wait until the next dream to ask, however long that may be.  
  
...Though, as the archangel infers, he notes it within himself as a possible favorite anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> "You're a crazy person, giving me a gift.  
> I've lost my body, so any gift would be meaningless to me.  
> No, but... it's not the things themselves that are important, but the feelings...  
> I'm sorry, I'm essentially a non-thinking being... I'm not familiar with this kind of thing."  
> -Metatron's Valentine's 2020 return gift, very roughly translated
> 
> Fun fact: Metatron has a mistranslated line in-game. It's corrected in the sidestory of WMTSB2 Light's Reverie, but Light's Reverie (Raid) retains it. My dreamscape headcanon hinges entirely on the latter so I'm livin' the lie ahahaha :'>  
> Tu seras aimé should mean "you will be loved", feel free to correct me.


End file.
